


if this is to end in fire (playlist)

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you started this, you will forgive me if i finish it</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is to end in fire (playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2015, hope you guys like this :)

[if this is to end in fire](http://8tracks.com/thelimitsofthe_sea/if-this-is-to-end-in-fire)

i. the greatest adventure - glen yarbrough //  _today and tomorrow are yet to be said_

ii. bow and arrow - reuben and the dark //  _i want you to close my eyes when it grows dark_

iii. the rains of castamere - the national //  _now the rains weep o'er his hall with not a soul to hear_

iv. who by fire - leonard cohen // _who for his greed, who for his hunger_

v. poison & wine - the civil wars // _your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

vi. money power glory - lana del rey //  _i want to take you for all that you got_

vii. could we start again please - renee castle & cavin cornwall //  _now for the first time i think we're going wrong_

viii. rabbit heart (raise it up) - florence + the machine //  _midas is king and he holds me so tight_

ix. i see fire - ed sheeran //  _raise a glass of wine for the last time_

x. the man who sold the world - nirvana // _who knows, not me; we never lost control_

xi. bad blood - taylor swift //  _don't think it's in the past these kind of wounds they last and they last_

xii. different sides - leonard cohen //  _both of us say there are laws to obey but frankly i don't like your tone_

xiii. broken crown - mumford & sons //  _but in this twilight our choices seal our fate_

xiv. my heart will go on (instrumental) 

xv. roads - glen yarbrough //  _yet feet that wandering have gone will turn at last to home afar_

 


End file.
